


Unbreakable Bond

by Supercats03



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, F/F, Hurt Maggie Sawyer, Hurt No Comfort, POV Alex Danvers, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercats03/pseuds/Supercats03
Summary: Where Maggie Sawyer gives her life to save her wife Alex Danvers, and leaves her an indescribable gift.English is not my first language, sorry for all mistakes.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Unbreakable Bond

I met Maggie at work. We started dating 3 months after we met.  
Even with all the obstacles and fights we had an extremely strong relationship, full of love and trust.  
Love was never missing on either side, it was the foundation of everything we had and I couldn't feel more gratitude for everything we built together.

When the Daxamite invasion happened, the world was almost over, and my sister lost the man she considered the love of her life at the time, I wondered how much it would hurt to lose Maggie. So right after the invasion, when we completed two years of relationship, I didn't think twice and proposed to her.  
A few months later we got married. It was beautiful, everyone from DEO, NCPD and our chosen family were there celebrating and honoring our union and love.  
That was the happiest moment of my life, I would never forget that day.  
And I was also sure Maggie thought the same, because in all the years I had known her, I had never seen her so smiley and happy.   
She looked so beautiful and I wanted to keep her that way all our lives, happy.

The day we got married, we only formally confirmed something we knew from the moment we exchanged our first kiss. Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer were one. We officially became part of each other and created an unbreakable bond that would last forever.  
Or so I thought.

Three years after we got married, when my youngest sister Kara needed help during a mission she was doing as her superhero identity, Supergirl.  
Kara, J'onn, the director of the secret agency I worked for, and the agency was not aware of the prisoners who had escaped from Fort Rozz, a Kryptonian prisoner ship that had escaped destruction along with Kara.  
and the real Hank Henshaw, the Cyborg Superman was also giving a lot of work.

During that mission, we thought it appropriate to call the reinforcement of the NCPD science division, and soon my wife arrived, supported by about a dozen men.  
On the field we were not Maggie and Alex Sawyer Danvers, we were Agent Sawyer and Agent Danvers. We were co-workers, not wives.

But during the battle with Cyborg Superman, Maggie forgot that.  
It all happened when Hank advanced toward me, which I tried to slow him down with an ineffective shot.

My wife, who was nearby, had the first extinct to run close when she saw the suspicious movement.  
Until he turned to her and unleashed a laser beam through her robotic eye, hitting her in the chest.  
The brunette let out a scream of pain before falling beside me.  
Her open eyes confirmed my worst fear.  
Maggie was dead.  
There was no time to do anything at all.

"Alex!" Kara shouted, running across the field at her super speed until she reached Hank's side and hit him with her own laser and melted him in less than two minutes.

Why hadn't she done this before?

'Kara, she's ... Tell me she's fine?" I had no action, my brain had not processed the information completely. In my view at that time, Maggie had only been injured after a field injury.

She would wake up and I would scold her for being impulsive and trying to protect myself at a moment that was not necessary. I would remind her that on the field I was not the woman she married.  
But deep down I knew the woman I loved was lying on that cold ground, not passed out but dead.  
Maggie Sawyer, the love of my life, the person I had exchanged thousands of kisses left me.

"Mag, please!" I shook her body slightly, waiting for her to get up.  
"Babe?" I called her as I called her every morning, hoping she would wake up and look at me in the morning, filling me with kisses and asking to stay just a little longer in our bed, too lazy to get up.

God, that was a nightmare. All I wanted was to wake up.

I even tried to pinch myself, but nothing happened.  
"Alex, I'm so sorry." When Kara's voice shook and she hugged me, I allowed myself to collapse.  
He took her from me so fast, so coldly.

"Why her, Kara?" I watched Kara's hand on my wife's chest and focused on the large pool of blood around Maggie, wishing for a few seconds that it was me in place.

"I dont know." She muttered. "I'm sorry for taking so long, I should have held her, I should have killed him before." Kara put her bloody hands on her face, crying copiously.  
I removed her hands gently and hugged her tightly.  
We both cried, still incredulous.

"Girls, we need to get her out of here. I'm so sorry, Alex." J'onn said slowly, trying to get our attention.

And just then I realized that I was clutching Maggie's body almost choking on my sobs and that my hands were bloody, smeared with the blood of the woman I love.  
I said nothing, just slowly pulled away from her, closing her eyes that were still open.

"I love you, my detective. Thanks for everything." I gave one last peck on her extremely cold and pale lips and let go completely.

Little did I know that Maggie had left me a gift.  
It all started after a few fights over our desires to have kids or not,   
Maggie who previously didn't want children decided she wanted to have all of our promised firsts.

That included children.

We tried twice in two years, but were unsuccessful.  
On the third try, we also thought we couldn't make it, but two months after Maggie's funeral, I found myself feeling sick every day and decided to do some tests.  
It took me a while to actually make them, as I was sinking into a deep depression.  
I spent weeks without leaving home, more than two days without eating, and countless days without bathing.

I was a complete mess.

But after Kara and Lena, her girlfriend of a few months, finally forced me to leave the house and take the exams, I was surprised.  
I was surprised by the one thing that put a smile on my face in over two months.  
After the death of the love of my life, I thought I would never have a moment of happiness like that again.

There was a tiny, small-sized piece of Maggie inside me.  
We would be mothers.

Seven months later Jamie Sawyer Danvers was born.  
I could never fill the void Maggie left completely, but Jamie helped me be strong and face the pain each day.  
Every day the little girl saw a picture of my wife, even though my daughter could never see her, she would meet Maggie as her mother.

And she acknowledged. When Jamie turned eleven months old, she spoke her first word, pointing to a picture frame with a picture of Maggie and babbling the word "mama".

Kara and I cried like babies that day, deeply wishing she was there seeing how much her daughter looked like her as she grew up every day.

And even after her death, Maggie had given me the greatest happiness I could have.  
The little one she left me to pull me from a deep abyss that I sank deeper and deeper after her death.

And that reaffirmed that our bond really had resisted many things, it really was unbreakable.

Our daughter.

And through Jamie, I knew every day that Maggie somewhere looked out for us and was very proud.


End file.
